Gun Gale Online Fatal Bullet: New Horizons
by UnknownPVT
Summary: A new player logs into GGO a popular shooter VRMMO and strikes big. Their good start only pushes him down a road that he may not be able to return from. This is a alternate story of GGO FB.
1. Chapter 1: Beginners Luck

**Glocken**

Glocken the main hub for all players in a FPS VRMMO Gun Gale Online, otherwise known as GGO. A seemingly new player logs in. They were 185 centimeters tall and had a skinny build. They had fair skin, a blue right eye and red left eye, and black hair with cobalt blue highlights. He looks around seemingly in awe as he takes in the sights of the amazing world of GGO.

(???) "So this is GGO... its amazing... now where is she?.. she said she'd be around here..." (???) "Hey over here!" A girl with pink hair and a matching outfit runs over to the boy with a smile. (???) "I see you logged on alright, good to see you Austin! You remember me right!" The player named Austin nods as he shows a small smile. (Austin) "Yeah... it's nice to see you again... if my research was right... your name is Kureha in this world right?" (Kureha) "Yep! Now let's get going! There's a very special tournament happening with a super rare item hidden on the battlefield!" (Austin) "Won't I just slow you down?" (Kureha) "I'm fine with carrying you for your first VRMMO! Come on it'll be fun!" Kureha drags Austin off to sign up for the tournament.

After a while they two continued making their way to sign up but spot a well known player on the way. (Kureha) "Hey it's Itsuki!" (Austin) "Who, the guy surrounded by girls?" (Kureha) "Yeah that's him, he's one of the top players of GGO and leader of the Alphard squadron! They're well known for their strength" Itsuki spots the two and walks over after the group of fan girls leave. (Itsuki) "You guys entering the tournament?" (Kureha) "Uh... yes! Yes we are!" (Itsuki) "Hey your Kureha right? I heard about you, always wandering between squadrons, but your reliable and have good battle analysis skills" (Kureha) "Uh... Y-yeah! That's right!" (Itsuki) "And who's this? By the look of your gear... your a newbie huh? Going into a tournament right off the bat huh? You must really want a challenge" (Austin) "I'm Austin and yes I started today... and I suppose a challenge never hurts to do..." Kureha buts in as she sees Austin starting to become nervous. (Kureha) "He's also my childhood friend! I introduced him to GGO, and it's his first VRMMO" Austin nods as he looks at Kureha who knows she's being thanked as she can read Austin's face. (Itsuki) "well see you both on the battlefield, that is if you both survive" (Kureha) "we'll be fine! I won't let anything bad happen to Austin" (Austin) "I can handle myself..." Itsuki smiles and walks off as Kureha drags Austin off again to sign the two up for the tournament.

 **Tournament Battlefield**

Austin and Kureha spawn into the battlefield and look around. Austin checks the gun for a moment and everything for him goes silent for a moment. Kureha waves her hand in front of his face as he comes back to reality. (Kureha) "Hey don't space out like that in the battlefield! We gotta go if we want to get the rare item! I'll teach you the basics on the way" Austin nods as he enters through the next doors with Kureha. Austin learned the ropes of the game pretty quickly especially the combat part. (Kureha) "wow your a nice shot! Faster reaction time than most players, especially in the aim mode" (Austin) "I guess I'm just good at it, shall we go?" (Kureha) "well yeah, but I'm sensing other players, not too high a level but still a bit difficult for you" (Austin) "both of us can do this, let's go..."

Austin and Kureha enter the next room after preparing for a fight and see 3 players, two with pistols and one with a SMG. (Enemy Player1) "Hey we got some other players! Get them!" Austin immediately takes cover as bullets flew towards him due to his weak level. He takes a few shots at the SMG user hitting headshots. (EP1) "Shit! Cover me while I recover!" (EP 2 and 3) "Right!" Kureha takes care or one of the players while Austin waits for the other. (EP2) "What's the matter? Out of ammo newbie?" As soon as the enemy player rounded the corner of Austin's cover, he gets punched by Austin leaving him disoriented a bit. Austin aims his gun and stares as he covers the blue eyed side of his face making him look slightly menacing. (Austin) "Checkmate..." Austin fires about half of his gun's magazine into the head of the player putting them into the downed state. Austin looks at the SMG user, who was slightly stunned from the display, and finishes them off as well. He puts away the handgun and looks at Kureha who was inbetween shock and awe at his performance. (Kureha) "Damn you were merciless there, where'd you learn those moves?" (Austin) "I learned self defense IRL, I thought maybe I could replicate it here as I can control the character itself..." (Kureha) "nice job with that, also love the pose before you killed the guy! It looked cool!" Austin turns red a bit as he continues to advance, Kureha laughing as they moved on.

The two advance till they are stopped by Itsuki and his teammate. (Kureha) "If the opportunity arises, run..." (Itsuki) "planning on running? You know we'll just start shooting the moment your backs are turned" Kureha curses within Austin's earshot as she was hoping to find another way through this. (Kureha) "I'll make a deal with you though, there's a challenging enemy up ahead and I don't know if there are any traps, mind checking the out for me?" (Kureha) "we got no choice in the matter do we? What happens if we survive?" (Itsuki) "then you two are free to go, we won't attack you" (Austin's Thoughts) ["I'm calling bullshit right now... no ones that nice... except Kureha"] Austin looks at Kureha as they both nod to each other. (Kureha) "fine we'll do it, but you keep your end of the deal" Itsuki nods as he acknowledges Kureha. 

Entering the room Austin and Kureha both see a crab like machine with a under mounted minigun. (Austin) "aim for its eyes, the weak spot is there" (Kureha) "you identify those quick huh? Regardless I'll do just that! Be care Austin!" Austin and Kureha both split up to confuse the enemy. It works with Austin firing shots from behind while Kureha kept aggro and leads the shots away from Austin. The machine starts firing wildly towards Kurehas direction making hard for her to dodge. Austin runs and jumps ontop of the machine and empties his gun into its weakpoint making its stagger. Kureha takes out a rocket launcher and aims. (Kureha) "Move out of the way!" She fires as soon as Austin jumped off and the machine gets hit with the blast, having no time to react, and gets destroyed. Both players high five each other as they move on. In the next room Itsuki and his partner catch up with the two. (Itsuki) "You both survived, I'll keep my end of the promise. Now it seems we're at a cross roads" (Austin) "I'm going right" (Kureha) "shouldn't we think about this?" (Austin) "I'm. going. right." (Itsuki) "I was gonna have you go first but I guess this works" Austin takes the right path with Kureha following. The two enter a control room looking area. (Kureha) "Hey a teleporter! Maybe we can use it if we mess with the controls over there we can get to the room the rare item is in" Austin shrugs as he walks onto the teleporter that was inactive, until Kureha activated it and it started sending him somewhere. (Kureha) "Whoa! Hey try not to move around too much! I'll follow behind after you finish teleporting!" (Austin) "if this kills me you owe me!"

Austin appears in the center of a room with control panels and a pod at the center of one of the ends of the room. Austin walks up to it and examines it, inadvertently activating it. (System) "Player authentication... starting master registration..." (Austin) "what?.." (System) "User name: Austin... registration complete..." The pod opens up revealing a girl that's 145 centimeters tall, with fair skin, average build, and brown hair with red highlights. Their eyes were closed. From a far side of the room a gun was aimed at Austin. The girl that was in the pod starts falling which prompts Austin to catch them, at the same time the one aiming the gun at Austin fires and misses. (Asuna) "Ah Sorry Kirito!" (Kirito) "It's fine Asuna don't worry about it" Austin turns to see a photon blade user in all black prepare to attack him. He shields the girl and takes out his handgun and aims it at Kirito. Before Kirito strikes Austin the girl looks up with gold eyes. (???) "master?..." Kirito and Austin both freeze up as they look at the girl. Kureha runs in and aims her SMG at Kirito. (Kureha) "Hey! Put down your weapon!" (Asuna) "You put down your weapon first" Kureha looks at the orange haired AR user behind her. (Kureha) "huh?! When did you get there?" (Kirito) "We don't want to fight, besides, it seems we didn't make it in time, unfortunately" (Austin) "Make it in time for what?" (Kirito) "It seems the ArFA-sys decided to pick you as its master" Austin looks at the girl with a perplexed look as he holsters his gun and thinks about the situation.

After a quick explanation of what's going on Kureha looks at the girl. (Kureha) "this person is the rare item?" (Kirito) "it's a player support AI. A ArFA-sys. They were implemented in the latest big update. They're so rare that there's no info on them. Aww man, and I thought this was the best opportunity to get one." (Asuna) "That's too bad Kirito, guess it's back to grinding high level enemies till one drops" (Kureha) "wait Kirito!? As in the one who got to the top of the GGO rankings in one month?! As in Kirito 'The Photon Sword Wielder'!? That Kirito!!" (Kirito) "That's right, and this is Asuna, in other games she's known as the 'Lightning Flash' or the 'Beserker Healer'" (Asuna) "Come on Kirito! You don't need to tell them that!" (Kirito) "Sorry... ahem... Anyway this is Asuna my partner" (Kureha) "I seen your name tons of times! To think I almost shot someone so famous!" Austin just stares at the two as he stays silent. (Kureha) "Hey Austin something wrong?" (Austin) "Ah... it's... nothing... I'm fine" Kureha turns to the AI with a smile. (Kureha) "Anyway, ArFA-sys! I'm your master now!" (Austin) "about that..." (ArFA-sys) "I am the ArFA system type X A290-00. Master registration has already been completed. Austin you are my master" (Kureha) "Wait what?" (Austin) "I kinda already registered it to me... accidentally of course... please don't be mad..." (Kirito) "just as I suspected, and I don't think it will change even if we defeat you" Kureha storms over to Austin with a slightly angry look on her face. (Kureha) "hey what's the big idea!? Why'd you register it without me!?" Austin crouches onto his knees and covers his head. (Austin) "Sorry, sorry sorry! I didn't know..." Kureha looks down at Austin and sighs. (Kureha) "no im sorry, I forgot about how you act, I'll let it slide, but you got to share the AI with me" Austin stands back up and nods. (Kirito) "well it seems you two are fine here, time to get back into the action, see you two later!" Both Austin and Kureha wave to Kirito and Asuna as they left.

Now the two alone with the newly awoken AI they both turn to it. (ArFA-sys) "all functions are at 100 percent. Systems check... all clear. Start up complete." The AI then bursts into a cheerful voice that surprises both Austin and Kureha. (ArFA-sys) "Master! You can name me. Names are changeable but don't name me anything weird or I'll explode!" (Austin) "Why so cheerful all of a sudden?.." (ArFA-sys) "The type X androids are superior models which come with their own personalities!" Kureha stares in awe as Austin thinks for a moment. (Austin) "let's go with... Chelsea... that's your name" (Chelsea) "Registration complete master! I'm glad to know your sensible!" (Kureha) "that's a good name" Chelsea smiles as she takes out a weird device. (Chelsea) "since your my first master I have a gift for you! It's the best weapon I can create for you!" Austin takes the device that seems to go on the arm and equips it. (Austin) "what is this Chelsea?" (Chelsea) "it's called the Ultimate Fiber Gun! But that's too long so let's call it the UFG for short!" (Kureha) "I never seen a weapon like that before" (Chelsea) "I don't have enough information on master yet so I gave him a unknown weapon but not a experimental" (Austin) "doesn't that mean..." (Kureha) "you have him a unimplemented weapon? That's rare even for a super-rare item!" (Chelsea) "X Types are awesome right! Anyway master shall we go and test out the UFG?" (Austin) "might as well..." The group enters an area made for the UFG training. Austin tests out the UFG and seems to get the hang of it. By the end of his training the tournament ends with Kirito and Asuna at the top of the leaderboards. (Kureha) "I knew they could get to the top!" (Austin) "they seem like the capable sort, im not surprised.."

 **Glocken**

Austin and Kureha return to the lobby with Chelsea and see Itsuki standing around. They all walk up to him. (Itsuki) "I see you survived the tournament. Unfortunately for me I wasn't so lucky. My friends and I got into traps and got wiped out, except for me that is" (Austin) "well we struck good..." (Itsuki) "What's that suppose to mean? Did you find the rare item?" (Chelsea) "Yep! And it's me!" (Itsuki) "hm? Who are you?... wait your not a player... your a ArFA system!?" (Austin) "guess I got lucky..." (Itsuki) "Why is it that when I drop bread it land butter side down?" (Kureha) "Ah well, better luck next time Itsuki" Kirito and Asuna walk into view and wave to everyone. (Kirito) "Hey your back. I knew we'd see you again if we waited here" (Asuna) "we were wondering if you two would like to join us for a party" (Kirito) "it's more of a gathering of friends. I'd like to ask you some things. What do you say?.. oh hey, your that guy we fought before" (Itsuki) "and I would've been a goner if the timer hadn't stopped, regardless, it's an honor to fight the Photon Sword wielder. Wait Austin... are you a friend of Kirito?"Austin stays silent as he spaces out then gets smacked on the head as Kureha drags him out of his thoughts. (Austin) "what? Oh... no I just met him..." (Itsuki) "I see, not only did you get a ArFA system but you also caught the attention of the top players... Austin you may be the luckiest player ever" (Kirito) "Anyway would you like to join us Itsuki" (Itsuki) "no thanks I have things to do with my friends who helped me in the tournament" (Kirito) "fair enough, Austin, Kureha, what about you two" Kureha and Austin nod as Chelsea seems extremely happy. (Chelsea) "My first party! This is gonna be exciting!" 

**Kirito's Room**

The room was filled with other players of varying looks. (Everyone) "Kirito, Asuna congratulations... on being the top players of the tournament!" A small girl smiles at Kirito and Asuna. (Yui) "Congratulations mama and papa!" (Kirito) "thanks everyone but we're not the ones we're celebrating for today. You all should be congratulating the newbie here, he got a rare item" (Austin) "[so many people] correction, rare items... I got another one... Chelsea, please introduce yourself..." (Chelsea) "I am the ArFA system type X 290-00, but do call me by any nickname if you wish" (Austin) "is there something wrong with Chelsea?.." (Chelsea) "The name you gave me is super duper extra special so only you can refer to me as that!" A Female blonde haired ponytail player with the name Leafa thinks for a moment. (Leafa) "if your name is zero... then how about zero in Japanese, Rei?" (Chelsea) "Rei, understood I think it fits me perfectly!" Everyone congratulates Austin for him getting the AI. A guy with red hair and seemed to be a womanizer fawns over Chelsea (Klien) "man if I had a cutie like Rei I'd never let anyone near her!" Multiple players sigh and cringe at the guys attitude. (Agil) "That's why you have such terrible luck with women. Even in a different game your still the same Klien. Anyway it seems the newbies accomplishments haven't gone unnoticed, everyone is talking about how a noob got a rare ArFA system" (Leafa) "Even Argo the infobroker is paying top credits for any info on the newbie" Everyone seems to be in a happy mood as they continued the party. Austin talks to some of the people around till a tall, dark skinned, muscular man noticed the device on his arm. (Agil) "what on your arm newbie?" (Austin) "please call me Austin... it's the Ultimate Fiber Gun... UFG for short... it's unimplemented and allows me to move around in new ways and pull flying enemy's to the ground... Chelsea gave it to me" (Sinon) "An unimplemented weapon?" (Yuuki) "Whoa! That's awesome, can all ArFA-sys do that?" (Chelsea) "It's an ability that a Type X can do for one time! I have something that is based on master's stats" (Agil) "so anyway, maybe you and me can make a-." (Austin) "before you say it sir... N.O. No... I already know when someone's looking to strike big... not happening" (Lisbeth) "shot down quickly Agil! Looks like he's a tough one to crack" (Agil) "Sorry as a merchant I couldn't help myself" Agil let's out a laugh as Leafa sighs then looks at Austin. (Leafa) "regardless that's some luck. It's pretty close to a miracle" (Silica) "I'm a little jealous actually. Do you have some sort of lucky charm?" (Austin) "no... the odds always seem to be in my favor" Kureha starts chatting with everyone. Kirito taps Austin on the shoulder and motions him to follow him outside while everyone is talking. 

Austin and Kirito stand on the roof of Kirito's room and stare off for a moment. (Kirito) "Sorry for dragging you to the party, it's pretty loud isn't it?" Austin shakes his head as he looks at Kirito. (Kirito) "I know my friends can be abrasive, but their hearts are in the right place. Anyway I'd like to introduce myself properly. I'm-." (Austin) "No need Kirito... or shall I say Kazuto?" Kirito looks with a shocked look as Austin muttered his real name. (Kirito) "how did you?.." (Austin) "I know many things, I'd like to talk about them more but not right now, besides you've been near me IRL before but no one pays attention to the shut in..." Kirito seems a bit tense while Austin just stares blankly at Kirito. (Kirito) "How much do you know?" (Austin) "Enough... shall we talk about something else, I promise not to share anything I know... I'm still pretending to Kureha so she doesn't have anything to think about" Kirito looks at Austin then shakes his head as he tries to shrug off the situation. (Kirito) "Zero friends huh?... though I'm sure your easy to get along with, but you prefer the solo route." (Austin) "Yeah... guess you can say that... not too different from you huh?" Kirito nods as he stays wary of Austin. (Austin) "Well... if you have nothing more to talk about... I shall be going... it was nice meeting you again... good bye Kazuto" Austin walks back inside leaving Kirito to think about him. (Kirito) "Who could he be?..."

 **Authors note: Hello everyone and thank you for reading the first chapter of GGO Fatal Bullet: New Horizons. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I wonder who can guess what secrets are being hidden. This story does differ greatly to the actual story of the game due to factors but I will try to make it as enjoyable as possible. Well have a nice day or night and see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Glocken Tour And A Request

**Austin's Room**

Austin logs into GGO and spawns in the bed in his room. He gets up and sees Chelsea in the living room of sorts and walks over. (Chelsea) "Hello master! I hoped you rested well! Yesterday was fun, I'm surprised you went on the surprise hunt after the party!" (Austin) "Might as well start working on our levels while I can, I want you to focus your stats on being an assault or tank, whichever you want" (Chelsea) "I shall spec my stats accordingly master!" Austin modifys his stats into INT, DEX, and LUCK. Austin also sets the healing bullet skill. A message pops up on Austins menu from Kureha asking him to meet her in Glocken. (Chelsea) "Glocken? It'll be my first time! So exciting" (Austin) "Let us be off then, and have a look around" Austin exits his room with Chelsea following behind

 **Glocken**

Austin meets up with Kureha in Glocken, with Kureha giving Austin the run down of the setting of GGO. (Kureha) "Wow you went on your first hunt without me?" (Austin) "It was late and you went to sleep so I decided to get a head start, so we're going on a tour of the town yes?" (Kureha) "Yeah let's get going" Kureha leads Austin and Chelsea to the market place which she leaves them for a moment to do her own thing.

Immediately another player shows up eyeing Chelsea. (Merchant) "Hey that's a rare ArFA-sys right? How much do you want for it" (Austin) "not for sale, Chelsea is staying with me" (Merchant) "come on don't be greedy I'll make it worth your while!" A gruff man walks into view as he stands nearby. (???) "Hey he already denied your offer, and he's a newbie at that, back off" (Merchant) "fuck my luck! Fine I'll back off Bazalt Joe" (Austin) "Thank you sir..." (Chelsea) "Thanks mister number two!" (Austin) "Chelsea don't be rude..." (Bazalt Joe) "No problem, and I'll let that slide just once, I hate people swindling newbies. Anyway watch your back newbie" Kureha walks back in and looks at the group. (Kureha) "Huh what happened?" (Austin) "Someone was just pestering me, it's fine now with uh..." (Bazalt Joe) "The name is Bazalt Joe, you two seem like good people so I couldn't help but stick my nose out for ya" (Austin) "I appreciate the concern sir" (Chelsea) "You are certainly a kind person, even for someone who looks like they love their guns!" (Bazalt Joe) "Ha! I like you already! Guns are the best thing in this game, not like those photon sword users always surrounded by women" (Austin) "that's oddly specific Bazalt Joe" (Bazalt Joe) "Guess I said too much, anyway see ya later" Bazalt Joe walks off leaving the three to themselves. (Kureha) "Glad to know that he stuck his neck out for ya. I've seen his name on the leaderboards before" (Austin) "Seems like a rough guy but he's nice" (Chelsea) "I agree master!" (Austin) "Well I'm gonna get some new gear, Chelsea what do you want?"

Austin buys a AR for himself and a SMG for Chelsea. He also buys some gear items. A knife for himself and a grenade for Chelsea. He exits the market and starts walking off till Itsuki comes by and stops him. (Itsuki) "Ah it's good to see you again" (Austin) "It's Itsuki yes?" (Itsuki) "Yes, and no need to be so formal I'm about the same age as you. Anyway I watched some video footage of the tournament and I wanted to know why you protected the ArFA-sys" (Austin) "It was a spur of the moment... nothing more..." (Itsuki) "I see... your interesting, out of all the players in the tournament, your the one I understand the least. Well I have somewhere to be see ya" Austin waves Itsuki good bye as he gets a message from Kirito asking him to come to his room for something.

 **Kirito's Room**

Austin enters the room and sees many familiar faces from yesterday. (Kirito) "Hey perfect timing! Just in time for some proper introductions of everyone else!" (Lisbeth) "Alright! The name is Lisbeth! I specialize in weapon modification!" (Leafa) "I'm Leafa, guess you could say I specialize in flying through the skies." (Kureha) "Flying? Wait are you talking about ALO?" Leafa nods as the next girl introduces themselves. (Silica) "I'm Silica! Nice to meet you! And this is Pina!" The dragon pet makes a chirping noise as it flies at Austin and stares at him. (Silica) "Hm? Pina what's wrong?" Pina chirps again. (Silica) "Huh?.. he seems familiar?" (Lisbeth) "Now that I think of it I feel like I met him before..." (Austin) "Really? Maybe your mistaking me with someone else... This is my first VRMMO game" (Sinon) "anyway moving on... I'm Sinon, I specialize in sniping, I can make a hit from three thousand meters away" (Kureha) "T-three thousand!? How is that possible!?" (Yui) "While the max range is one thousand, she compensated with player skills, it's almost impossible to accomplish that" (Kureha) "Wow what a cute avatar! I heard of body types that are around a hundred fifty centimeters but I never seen one like this!" (Yui) "You two are the ones who fought mommy and daddy right?" (Kureha) "Wait what? Mommy? Daddy?" (Kirito) "This is Yui she's Asuna's daughter, and I'm her father" (Austin) "Had a nice marriage?" (Kureha) "Hey don't bring up subjects about their life IRL! But I'm curious as well" (Kirito) "No I'm barely at an age where you can call me mister, regardless Yui is our child from a different game, she's an AI that's logging in from a different game altogether" (Kureha) "Wow, so she isn't a player?" (Chelsea) "It's so nice to see another AI!" Austin remains silent as he doesn't show much emotion. (Klein) "Hey what about us!?" (Kirito) "Oh right, the big guy is Agil he's a merchant" (Agil) "Nice to properly meet you, sorry about trying to ask you to sell that weapon of yours, but I hear it's gonna be implemented as a rare weapon soon. Also if you find any unappraised items bring them to me and I'll sort it out for you" (Klein) "And now the best for last is me! I'm the mood bringer, the handsome, and the greatest Klein, I bring all the ladies to m-." Austin cuts off Klein with a punch as he had enough. (Austin) "I see where this is going... don't even start..." (Lisbeth) "It was getting unbearable to listen to thank you..." (Klein) "Ow... cmon guys why you got to be like that?..." (Kirito) "Anyway that's the main team, shall I show you around Glocken while I can?" (Kureha) "I already sorted that out, I showed him the shops and such" (Kirito) "Well maybe the least I could do is explain everything in the governors office then"

 **Glocken**

Kirito brings Austin, Kureha, and Chelsea to the governors office and explains some things to them, mainly for Austin. While they were there they met up with Klein who was trying to get a NPCs number prompting Austin to start walking away quickly whilst dragging Chelsea away after Klein called her and airhead. They then met up with Sinon again whom was with Strea and Yuuki, the former grabbing onto Kirito which causes a bit of a scene and the latter talking about Austin's unique weapon. Sinon informs Austin about the bounty system and ways to increase his own bounty. They then walked around the urban part of the city meeting the local info broker Argo whom got confused by how well Austin has covered his info besides his appearance, and name. They then met up with Philia a treasure hunter, and Rain who was a busy person outside of GGO. They then met Premiere who made a awkward situation for Kirito and minor teasing from Kureha. (Kureha) "You have many interesting friends Kirito" (Kirito) "Yeah they all have their quirks but they're good people. Now what's the story about Austin?" (Austin) "Kureha is a childhood friend of mine, but before we were in our teens I moved away. By that time I had little time to stay in touch as I was studying or doing other things" (Kirito) "I see, anyway let's go back to my room, there's something I wish to ask"

 **Kirito's Room**

Almost everyone meets up in Kirito's room and then looks at Austin and Chelsea. (Kirito) "now I have a favor to ask. Would you like to join all of us when the upcoming SBC Flügel mission comes out?" (Kureha) "Isn't that a high level area though? Austin just started." (Austin) "I don't mind helping... I'll just grind for a few nights... I'll try to catch up" (Kirito) "well the same goes for everyone else then, you see, all of us aren't really that high a level." (Kureha) "But your top players!" (Austin) "some people have the skills that give an edge... Kirito is an example of those people..." (Kirito) "Exactly, I've always counted on my skills for PVP but I think I'll need some more levels before the quest" (Kureha) "Ok I get that but why do you need Austin exactly?" (Kirito) "Well it's not exactly Austin, rather it's Rei, you need a ArFA-sys to enter the SBC Flügel, and sure we can get rentals but I'm pretty sure a type X will be better." (Chelsea) "Just leave it to me everyone! I'll get stronger with master and be able to support all of you!" (Austin) "so how are we gonna grind? I'll be doin my own thing with Chelsea, I'll take two others with me. Kureha, you can take a break from carrying me. Besides, I might as well play with two of our new friends right?.." (Kureha) "I guess so, so who's going with him?" (Kirito) "Guess I'll tag along, Asuna your coming along with me as well right?" (Asuna) "Of course Kirito!" (Austin) "I'll provide healing for the team, Chelsea will help with frontline." (Kirito) "I'll take the frontline as well." (Asuna) "I'll be beside you then Austin, I'm a support as well." After everyone is satisfied with the team they all spilt up to prepare for tomorrow. Austin heads back to his room and logs off after Chelsea wishes for Austin to rest good.

 **Austin's Home**

Austin opens his eyes and takes off the Amu-sphere. He looks at the mirror at the end of his room reflecting his actual looks. Black hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and a skinny figure. He dressed in casual clothing and had glasses. He sighs as he gets up and starts walking around his cluttered room filled with electronics, books, and papers, with the occasional anime collectibles here and there. He exits his room and looks down at the lower floor. He lived in a church that was made to be a house on the second floor, he sees a nun praying at the altar. He heads downstairs and walks up behind her. (Austin) "Good evening... Mother Felicity... is dinner ready?" The nun turns around revealing a woman with black hair who was somewhere in her twenties. (Felicity) "Yes my child, it's ready and on the table in the living room upstairs as usual, and please, feel free to just call me mother my child." (Austin) "But your not..." (Felicity) "As true as that is, I still see you as my own and I will treat you as any good mother would." Austin stays silent then starts walking back up. Before he entered the living room on the second floor he looks down at Felicity. (Austin) "I'll be unavailable again tomorrow... I'll be playing with friends..." (Felicity) "As long as your with friends, I shall inform the lady from last week. I'll also leave a snack for you in front of your door." Austin nods as he opens the door to the living room. (Austin) "Thank you for being so kind... mother.." Austin rests for the rest of the night as he thinks about everyone he met in GGO. Everyone was so unbelievably nice even though he just met them. He sighs as he stops thinking about it for the moment and rests.


	3. Chapter 3: Searching For Parts

**Austin's Room**

Austin logs into GGO and is immediately greeted to Chelsea lying with his character in bed. He gets up slowly and stands up then pokes Chelsea. (Chelsea) "Huh?... wha- Master!" Chelsea falls off and stands up quickly then calms down a bit. (Austin) "Morning Chelsea... how was your nap?" (Chelsea) "It was good master, but you surprised me! I didn't think you'd be on so early!" (Austin) "well I get up early and settle down late, anyway I'm heading to the market, wanna come with me?" (Chelsea) "I'm always happy to tag along master!" Austin exits his room and heads for the Glocken Market.

 **Glocken Market**

After a few hours of browsing Austin decides to change his outfit into a three piece suit making him look quite formal. He seemed content with his outfit as it had his favorite color as the tie. He buys Chelsea a casual outfit matching the genki girl personality of her. (Chelsea) "Wow thanks master! And you look good as well!" (Austin) "It looks better than the default gear." A familiar duo arrives as Austin and Chelsea exit the market. (Kirito) "Oh we were just looking for you, ready to start grinding?" (Austin) "Yeah, I'm ready when ever" (Asuna) "So what shall we do?" (Chelsea) "If I may make an suggestion, since I'm key to the up coming SBC Flügel I suggest looking for my missing parts!" (Austin) "missing parts?" (Chelsea) "Yes, I was asleep when you found me and some of my functions and parts are missing! I don't know where they are but I can predict one location in the remnant wasteland! I have marked it on your map master!" (Austin) "I guess we got something to do now, ready?" Kirito and Asuna nod as they all head for the wasteland.

 **Remnant Wasteland**

The group arrives in the wasteland and take out their weapons. Austin and Asuna had their ARs out and ready, Chelsea had her SMG and handgun, and Kirito was dual wielding his photon sword and handgun. Austin opens up the menu and checks some quest and bounties he has accepted. He closes the menu as he starts moving forward with everyone else following. He sees some bullet beetles about and shot their stingers as he identified them as the weakpoints. Everyone else fired as well, with everyone eliminating targets as well. They came to a area full of robots and drones and eliminate them as well. Austin stops as he sees a giant unique looking automaton surrounded by two shield bearing automatons. (Austin) "Well shit..." (Kirito) "Guess we got to walk through that thing" (Asuna) "Austin and I will provide support" (Chelsea) "Let's give it our all master!"

Austin and Asuna take cover and keep their ARs aimed at the field boss. Kirito and Chelsea rush in with Chelsea opening up with a grenade heavily damaging the shielders while Kirito follows up with a sword strike to both shielders. The elite automaton starts aiming, prompting Chelsea and Kirito to back up and take cover as it starts firing. (Chelsea) "Wow! That was a close one!" (Austin) "Just be careful and we'll be fine Chelsea. Kirito your fast right? Get it's attention and draw fire, then me, Asuna, and Chelsea will open fire while it's focused on you" (Kirito) "sounds like a plan, you all got my back right?" (Asuna) "Of course we do! Let's do this" Kirito jumps out of cover and pulls aggro from the elite automaton. Everyone else opens fire with Chelsea and Asuna aiming at the center while Austin aimed for the head.

The field boss got reduced to one bar of its health as it started running around everyone following a run and gun routine to avoid the bullets. (Chelsea) "It's hard to hit master!" (Kirito) "Surprisingly fast for something so large but that won't stop us!" The automaton stops in its tracks as everyone looks around its legs revealing Austin locking one down with his UFG. (Asuna) "What are you doing Austin!?" (Austin) "Holding it down what else? Take the chance while you got it!" Everyone nods as they open fire but the automaton then aims at Austin. (Kirito) "Austin move out of the way!" (Austin) "Just keep shooting... I'm taking it with me." Everyone continues as the automaton opens fire lowering Austins health quickly. Kirito and Asuna kept up the heat but soon have to reload, Kirito was too far away for a sword strike. Chelsea runs in and throws the frag grenade that Austin bought for her at the feet of the automaton. The automaton looks down after it finishes shooting revealing Austin laying on the ground, the grenade goes off as it destroys it. Chelsea runs over and revives Austin to which she then hugs Austin. (Chelsea) "You worried my lots master!" (Asuna) "Hey don't make Rei worry about you too much Austin, that was reckless even for Kirito's level" (Kirito) "Got to give him points for bravery though. Nice job Austin" Austin pats Chelsea on the head as he gets up. (Austin) "Yeah yeah Asuna, and thanks Kirito. Chelsea, chin up... you did well for your first serious fight" Chelsea smiles as she then cries in joy at being praised. Austin checks his map as he motions for everyone else to follow.

 **Remnant Wasteland Dungeon**

Austin and company enter the dungeon having a bit of a change of scenery. They all walked through cautiously. They wen thought the place relatively easily then come to a calm part of the place and take a break. (Kirito) "So Austin I got something to ask, it's about our first chat alone at my place" (Austin) "Chelsea, any information heard during this conversation is not to reach Kureha or anyone else." (Chelsea) "Alright master. I'll be sure to refrain from talking about this." (Asuna) "That was quick, something making you worry?" (Austin) "If this is going where I think it's going, then yes, I don't want any info that might make Kureha worried to reach her." (Kirito) "So how do you know my real name? Let's start with that." (Austin) "Ah yes your name, I have many ways Kazuto, but give a best guess" (Kirito) "Hacking?" (Austin) "I mess with computers but no, not that way, I have seen both of you in close range before. Seen both of you lovey dovey during lunch" (Asuna) "Your at our school?" (Austin) "I only wanted to see how it was, I was there to see a start of class where I saw you Asuna, anyway, I learn off the internet, regardless I was out before anyone could pay attention to me." (Asuna) "Maybe you should enroll. It be nice to get to know you more." (Austin) "No one pays attention to the shut in." (Kirito) "You said that last time, are you unable to or afraid to?" Austin stays silent as he turns away from Kirito. (Asuna) "We'll leave it up to you then, but please do consider the option."

Kirito sighs as he decides to not question more. (Kirito) "So if you know our names, what's yours?" Austin begins to talk but he then gets a message. (Austin) "...tch... you don't need to watch me..." (Kirito) "Who's the message from?" Austin sends back a message which is then replied to after a few seconds. (Austin) "none of your business... she didn't want me revealing my name but she's allowing one exception... I'm Austin Angelus... guess you can say I'm a 'programmer' of sorts." (Kirito) "A programmer? Guess your pretty good with computers huh?" Austin nods as he then looks at Kirito and Asuna and spoke in a more enthusiastic but somewhat hushed voice. (Austin) "I like electronics, the hum of a fan, the warm heat of the processors, and all the things I can do!.. I enjoy them more than people..." (Asuna) "But aren't you with people right now? We count right?" (Austin) "I don't like being physically close to anyone, especially when I can see their face close up, I'm not here physically, I'm in bed, so if I keep with that mentality I feel fine being near 'people'" Austin was sort of cold with his explanation but he was correct in a sense. Austin gets up and starts walking again as he checked the time. (Austin) "we should continue, I'm gonna log out to have a snack soon. Let's go Chelsea." (Chelsea) "Right behind you master!" Kirito and Asuna follow behind staying silent and visibly tense as they feel that Austin could be a danger to them.

 **Boss Room**

The group enters the boss room and cautiously move to the center. (Austin) "Where's the boss?" (Kirito) "Maybe it hasn't spawned yet, anyway be careful." The sound of booming footsteps could be heard as Austin turns and pushes the rest of the team away. (Austin) "Shit!" Austin gets hit with an axe and gets sent flying to one end of the room. A hulking beast made of metal armed with a great axe roars at the group, the name 'Angry Berserker' is displayed above it. (Kirito) "I guess that's the boss, don't stop moving!" (Asuna and Chelsea) "Right!" Kirito runs away from the boss while Asuna and Chelsea take the flanks. The group fires at the boss and keep up until the first bar of health goes down. The Berserker roars as it turns red and starts flailing its weapon everywhere towards Kirito. (Kirito) "Damn it I can't dodge forever! Where's Austin!?" (Chelsea) "I'm looking for master! I can't find his body anywhere!" (Asuna) "Don't worry I found him!" Asuna revives Austin whom was found slammed into the wall from the first hit. (Austin) "Shit... thanks Asuna. Let's wipe the floor with that thing."

Kirito continues to dodge until he slips up from the increasingly brutal barrage. Something grabs Kirito's legs and pulls him. Austin looks at Kirito as his UFG fibers retract. (Austin) "Slipping up Kirito?" (Kirito) "Thanks for the help Austin." Chelsea had caught the attention of the boss as the two turn to see Chelsea leading it around with Asuna shooting at the boss from a safe distance. Austin and Kirito look at each other. (Kirito) "I got an idea" (Austin) "If it's what I'm thinking then let's go." Chelsea just keeps running around a pillar as she had run out of bullets to use and Asuna had also suffered the same predicament. (Chelsea) "Now we can't win!" (Asuna) "We can win we just need a strategy." (Kirito) "Already working on it!" Austin and Kirito run past Asuna and towards the pillar Chelsea was running around. Kirito stops short from the pillar and helps vault Austin upwards the pillar. Austin uses his UFG to propel himself higher the dives down towards the boss and grapples onto the top of the Berserker's back, locking himself on with his combat knife. The Berserker seems to be confused as it runs around trying to get Austin off. Kirito takes the chance to use sword skills while Austin uses one hand to empty his AR into the Berserker head. Austin jumps off as the boss starts collapsing after it's final health bar depletes.

Everyone was panting as they relax and sort through the loot. Chelsea hugs Austin with him just patting her head as Kirito and Asuna smile at them. (Austin) "I guess that's done... We got the part. I'll fit it into Chelsea after I take a break..." (Kirito) "Sounds like a plan, I'll go take a break as well, my cousin probably left something for me to eat." (Asuna) "I'll be off as well, I got some school work to finish." (Austin) "I'll be back in an hour... also what we said back there never leaves between the four of us..." (Kirito) "Fine... I guess that's fair if your willing to talk about yourself with us." (Asuna) "I'll be sure to keep your secret don't worry." Austin nods as the group heads back to Glocken and splits up.

 **Austin's Home**

Austin takes off the Amu-sphere as he gets up. He exits his room but stops short as he picks up a small bento box. (Austin) "Mother Felicity must have left it..." Austin enters back into his room as he gets on a computer and starts working on something. He gets a video call that he accepts but hides the video. A female voice is heard as the call starts. (???) "My your quick on disabling the camera Austin. You know it's impolite to not face your boss." (Austin) "...Do you need something?.. I'm almost finished with the new items..." (???) "I was just checking up on you! You know, I can't help but care for you when you act so shy!" The Female giggles as Austin continued working. (Austin) "Not funny... also isn't there something you need to do?.." (???) "I'm having a break! Also I have something to tell you, a tournament is coming up after those items are implemented, they'll be the reward for winning." (Austin) "My... items...? I didn't think they'd take a liking to them..." (???) "Well your items fit the futuristic spectrum we were looking for!" Austin smiles as he turns on the camera. (???) "Oh showing yourself now? And what a wonderful smile, I'm glad your happy about your work!" (Austin) "The items will be done tonight... I'll send you the files with their coding when I'm done... bye boss..." Austin hangs up as he finishes his lunch and disposed of it. He heads back to the computer and sets a timer for when he should get back to the game. (Austin) "My items... my weapons... I hope I can get them in the tournament... Kazuto... please don't join..." Austin types away as the silent environment let's him work quickly and peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4: New Guns and New Players

**Austin's Room**

A day has pass since Austin went on GGO due to him doing other things. Kureha, Kirito, and Asuna were somehow waiting in his room with Chelsea. (Kureha) "Ah there he is." (Kirito) "What happened to your break?" (Austin) "I was working on something... anyways... a update just released yes?.." (Asuna) "Yeah, apparently we got some new weapons, special ones at that. These are more relative to the photon swords style as the new weapons are laser weapons." (Kureha) "A tournament is being held today. The reward is a bunch of the new weapons, I might try to get them myself to see how they are." Austin looks down as he hears that with Chelsea noticing. (Chelsea) "Is something wrong master?" (Austin) "It's nothing... I'm gonna go out to sign up, see you all later"

 **Glocken Governer's Office**

Austin signs up for the current tournament and hears a familiar voice from behind. (???) "Hey Austin! I see your already signing up. Think you can get through the other players?" Austin turns around and sees the woman who was accompanied by a ArFA-sys. (Austin) "Oh boss, how are you doing? I see Daisy is here with you..." (Zeliska) "Please call me Zeliska here Austin. I am doing fine though. I came to wish you luck, I see many players want the weapons that you designed and programmed." She smiles as the ArFA-sys named Daisy looks at Austin. (Daisy) "Just as Master is cheering for you, I shall too. Good luck Austin" (Austin) "Thanks Miss Zeliska, thanks Daisy, it means a lot... I won't lose..."

Kureha and some of the others were standing nearby watching as they saw Austin talking with Zeliska. (Klien) "Hey who's the sexy woman that he's talking with?" (Leafa) "Klien is that the only thing you have in that mind of yours?" (Kureha) "I think that's his superior as he did say boss, anyway, the more important thing is that Austin is the one who made the new weapons? No wonder he seemed somewhat down when I mentioned joining." (Kirito) "I think I'll back out then, I don't want to deprive someone of their hard work." (Asuna) "Same here, I guess we'll watch from the room." Kureha walks over to Austin and taps him on the shoulder. (Austin) "K-Kureha what are you doing here?.." (Kureha) "Just came to see you! I'll just watch the tournament and cheer you on. Good luck Austin!" (Austin) "Thank you... I'll do my best..." Kureha smiles as she runs off. Zeliska smiles as she gets Austin's attention again. (Zeliska) "Such a nice friend, also, I have a item that you hidden away for me to find and hand to you. Gotta say, it's a bit different than the other weapons. A personal weapon?" Austin nods as he checks the time. The tournament was gonna start soon.

 **Tournament Lobby**

Austin enters a lobby area for the tournament that held all the players that were participating. After all players could join, totaling up to two hundred players, a commentator dressed in a suit, whom had sunglasses, fair skin, and blonde hair, starts the livestream for the tournament. (Commentator) "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to GGO, I'm your commentator Flint Locke! Today we have a tournament that has a special reward! What is that reward? I'll tell ya! It's a collection of weapons, and not just any weapons! They are futuristic laser weapons! Plasma rifles, laser machine guns, beam rifles! The list goes on and on!" The players all line up with most being in a group and only three players, including Austin, being solo players. (Flint) "While we have about two hundred players registered for this exciting tournament, it seems we have some special looking solo players! How about an introduction from those three?" The camera drones flies over to each solo player, each giving an introduction. The first one was a dark, big, burly, bald guy whom was carrying a minigun. (Eugene) "I'm the 'Mean Machine' Eugene! I'm not losing to any of you lightweights here." The other one was a short, fair skinned, white haired girl who was dual wielding SMGs. (Silvari) "I'm 'Quick Silver' Silvari! I doubt anyone like the thick headed buffoon over there will beat me." She giggles as Eugene yells towards her direction. Austin kept his eyes closed as the camera looked at him. (Flint) "Hey you got to say something man!" (Austin) "...Idiots..." Austin opens his red eye and stares at the camera. (Austin) "Just a bunch of idiots... stroking their ego... I'll play along with the naming... Acolyte... that shall suffice for now." (Flint) "What about your player name?" (Austin) "You can read can't you? Regardless it's Austin... let's make this quick..." Austin takes out a sword that's slightly shaped to be resembling a cross. It was half white and half black. He raises it to mirror his red eye and blue eye halves. (Austin) "Best you pray for mercy... because I give none..." Silvari looks at Austin then laughs. (Silvari) "Your just a newbie! What can you do? Flail around? Your even using a sword in a gun based game noob." Austin glares at Silvari making her somewhat flinch as she stepped back. (Austin) "Be careful... karma isn't kind when you anger her..." Austin looks back at the camera and grabs it throwing it towards Flint's direction. (Austin) "Can we get moving?.. I'd rather start this..." Flint nods as he turns on an advertisement break for the livestream so the players can get to the tournament field. (Flint) "What interesting players! Time for a commercial break while the players spawn!"

 **Kirito's Room**

Kirito and the others, except for Kureha, were surprised at how Austin acted, especially Chelsea. (Chelsea) "Wow Master can get scary." (Kureha) "Well he was a role player in a MMORPG, but he still has a tick for people with big egos" (Agil) "What I want to know is how'd he get a sword like that?" (Lisbeth) "Probably crafted it on his own, but I don't know, but I want to know why is he gonna use a close range weapon like a sword in a game like this...?" (Kureha) "Maybe he's trying to one up Kirito." Kirito and Asuna stay silent as they wait for the livestream to start again. The livestream stops displaying ads as multiple cameras come online. Kirito selected one labeled Acolyte to focus on.

 **Tournament Grounds**

Austin appears in a ruined city of sorts. He sees a camera that watched him. He takes out his AR and starts to walk around, keeping his eye out for any players. He hides behind some cover as he hears foot steps and changes to his sword. (Player 1) "Man did they spawn everyone so far away from each other? This is gonna take forever!" (Player 2) "Yeah man! But we got this! We're gonna get those super cool weapons for sure!" Austin jumps out of cover and slashes at the first player in quick but savage attacks defeating them. The other player jumps back and falls as he was surprised. Austin only places one hand over his chest as if uttering a prayer and then brings his sword down on the player. A voice comes from the camera drone. (Flint) "Can we get a Amen for the Acolyte!? Seems like this newbie has skill!" Austin only sighs as he puts away the sword and takes out his AR.

After a while of walking he hears a minigun and other firearms. He runs over and sees Eugene being ganged up on by two groups. Austin watches as he keeps an AR aimed at the area. (Eugene) "Come on fuckers! I got all day! I'll wipe the floor with all of ya!" He takes out most of the players and stops to reload, only for him to be interrupted by another player who downs him. (Player) "Not so hot without you gun huh? Time to make you pay for my team!" (Eugene) "Well shit..." (Austin) "A... Divine Intervention..." Austin runs in and uses a unseen sword skill on the player. He blocks the first bullet that was shot then knocks the player back before jumping up to bring his sword down onto the player. (Eugene) "Holy shit kid... your not really a newbie are you?" (Austin) "Technically I am, I'll leave it to me being a talented person... anyway get up... you were talking good shit earlier, better back it up then." (Eugene) "Hey I had it under control!" Austin looks at Eugene seeing his health was low. He then shoots him with a healing shot, restoring most of his health. (Austin) "Yeah... you have it under control alright..." Austin leaves the area leaving a flabbergasted Eugene behind.

 **Kirito's Room**

Everyone was mildly surprised from Austin's performance. (Kirito) "I haven't seen a sword skill like that before... I don't even think it's a sword skill..." (Asuna) "Maybe he improvised, he didn't seem to be using any support from the game." (Austin) "Yeah... first a block, then a stun, and a finish with a powerful strike..." Zeliska enters the room with Daisy surprising everyone. (Zeliska) "How is Austin doing?" (Kureha) "Ah it's you again. Austin is doing fine." Zeliska giggles a bit as she smiles. (Zeliska) "Good good, I could tell he was gonna do everything he can to win. He has a strong reason to anyway." (Kureha) "It's because he made the weapons in the first place right?" (Zeliska) "Huh? Where'd you hear that?" (Kirito) "Sorry for snooping around, we kinda followed Austin and heard you two talking." (Zeliska) "Well he wanted that a secret but I'm glad you all are so kind, I know some of you here were registered." (Kureha) "I just hope Austin can win, otherwise our forfeit won't really be worth it." (Zeliska) "Oh I'm sure he'll win, he has a lot of reasons to win." Kirito and Asuna whisper to each other as they continue watching the livestream (Kirito) "He seems skilled in swords, he even used a sword skill that seems to be original." (Asuna) "Shall we bring it up to him when we talk to him?" (Kirito) "No... it would just make him run. Let's just see the rest of this."

 **Tournament Grounds**

An hour has passed since the tournament has started and only twenty players remained. Austin had followed the sounds of gunshots which lead to a cross section of roads which he saw the rest of the players. Silvari was dodging bullets and firing back as she speeds around the battlefield. Eugene was firing away with his minigun at five players keeping them suppressed from moving. Austin runs in from behind Silvari's attackers and opens fire with his AR taking out three players. (Flint) "A spectacular flank from the Acolyte! Mean Machine Eugene and Quick Silver Silvari seem to be having trouble with their opposition though." (Silvari) "Shut up! I'm gonna beat all of you!" (Eugene) "I won't be going down so easily!" Austin fires his AR at some of Silvari's and Eugene's attackers and gets their attention, leaving seven players to focus on the other two solo players. (Austin) "I shall assist you two... better to cleanse the filth before the final fight..." (Player) "I'll make you eat those words fucker!" Austin takes cover as he engages in a firefight with the seven players. Each solo player fights on for about half an hour. Silvari moves swiftly across the battlefield and eliminates her enemies, Eugene overpowers his enemies with brute force, and Austin was still fighting his till a couple of smoke grenades went off in his area. (Flint) "Silvari and Eugene finish off their opponents but the Acolyte is still unknown! What a suspenseful moment!" A body gets thrown out and Austin follows up and pins the player down who was panicking. He punches the player repeatedly then takes out a pistol to finish them off with a hail of bullets. (Flint) "The Acolyte pulls through! With a terrifying finisher at that!"

The smoke behind Austin clears and shows two players aiming at Austin. (Eugene and Silvari) "Behind you!" Eugene fires at one player while Silvari does the same to another. Austin looks at the two now defeated players and looks at the other solo players. (Austin) "Thanks... I suppose... now comes the final fight..." (Silvari) "A three way stand against solo players huh?" (Eugene) "Time to get serious!" All three of the solo players group up at the center of the crossroads then walk away from each other and take out a weapon different from their usual. Silvari takes out two heavy pistols and twirls them, Eugene takes out a automatic shotgun and grins, Austin takes out his sword and plants it in the ground whilst only looking with his red eye. The camera drones all fly around the the three with the commentator. (Flint) "Only the three solo players left folks! Who will win!? Let this fight decide it all!" (Silvari) "Prepare to be dazzled by my speed!" (Eugene) "The upcoming barrages will decimate both of you!" (Austin) "...Confess your sins... prepare for judgement..." All three of the players pose as they prepare to fight.

Silvari opens up by firing at both Austin and Eugene. Eugene simply takes the hit as it barely hurts him and fires back and Austin blocks with his sword skill Divine Intervention and brings his blade towards Silvari after jumping upwards. Silvari dodges and aims her guns at Austin's head but then moves after seeing Eugene fire at her. Austin keeps Silvari on the move as he slashes repeatedly at her. Eugene tries to aim but then just starts blindly firing as the two keep moving too fast for him. Austin and Silvari take some damage and split up as they dodge more shots. (Flint) "Mean Machine doing some damage to Quick Silver and Acolyte!" (Eugene) "Try dodging little girl! I won't be missing too much!" Austin shoots himself with a healing shot while Silvari starts up her power form. (Silvari) "Your dead numb skull!" (Eugene) "Try me small fry!" (Flint) "A fiery conflict! Who's gonna win this attack!?" Austin flanks around with his sword while the two were busy. Silvari opens fire at Eugene who does the same as he takes shot after shot of damage whilst returning the favor. (Eugene) "Can't beat me! I can see your health! You won't last long!" Silvari seems to acknoledge this fact as she still tries to defeat Eugene. The next shot that Eugene fires would be the fatal one, but he's forcibly turned around by Austin and stabbed through the gut. Austin only looks with his red eye as he then kicks the big man down and plants his sword down and then slashes at them repeatedly till their health ran out. While just a minor detail, Austin was only using the black side of his blade for the attacks. Eugene looks at Austin with surprise as he is then disconnected from the battlefield. (Flint) "The Acolyte has broken the Mean Machine! What a surprising turn of events! Only two players left! Who will be the winner!?"

Austin looks at Silvari who was panting and low on health. (Silvari) "Not gonna take advantage? You can win easily." (Austin) "No... to easy... and not fulfilling... I want to at least have a challenge..." Austin uses a medkit and shoots Silvari with a healing shot. He then tosses a photon blade at Silvari. (Silvari) "So... from what I'm getting here... you want a one on one sword fight eh?... alright I'll bite... even if it's with swords. You may be a newbie but you seem skilled enough." She picks up the photon blade and points it at Austin like a rapier. (Silvari) "Try to beat me!" Austin nods as he charges in and slashes at Silvari. The two start exchanging blows and seem to only do scratch damage against each other. (Flint) "A amazing display of swordsmanship! Even if this is a gun based game the sword fights in this are truly a display when skilled players engage in it! Oh man I'm getting goosebumps just thinking who's gonna come out on top of this fight!"

 **Kirito's Room**

The group watches as Austin and Silvari go at it with the fight and are amazed with the display. (Kureha) "Wow, Austin is pretty quick, never thought he'd be fighting the fast fighting Silvari." (Kirito) "The way he's fighting, he's very adaptive to situations it seems, he was using strong and powerful blows on Eugene but now he's using quick but weak hits on Silvari." (Chelsea) "I don't get it but I believe Master will win! Go master go!" Everyone else joins in on cheering as the fight continues.

 **Tournament Grounds**

Austin and Silvari clash again and jump back as they are both panting now. (Silvari) "Damn!.. your good... but I'll still pull through!" (Austin) "Thank you for the challenge... but I'm gonna win..." Silvari charges again with anger in her eye as she takes a slash that Austin blocks and counters with a punch that disorients her. Austin speaks in a whisper that only Silvari would be able to hear. (Austin) "You lost... Twin Special... Half Hearted Cry..." Austin jumps back and pose with his sword then lunges as he hits Silvari with one hit then continues attacking, pausing between hits. The final strike hits and cleaves Silvari's character vertically. Austin and Silvari's eyes lock onto each other. (Silvari) "Well... played..." (Austin) "Good game... Madam Silvari" Silvari disappears as she is eliminated from the game leaving Austin the winner. (Flint) "Amazing! The Acolyte has defeated Quick Silver Silvari! The winner is the Acolyte!"

Austin is then teleported to the same lobby where all the players were and is placed on a stand labeled as 'first place', he looks to his side and see Silvari and Eugene both of them give a thumbs up to him. They all pose to the camera. Austin planting his sword, Silvari aiming her SMGs and Eugene holding his minigun. Flint walks in with a box full of weapons and a trophy item. (Flint) "Congratulations Austin for winning! Any words for the people watching?" (Austin) "Hm... Only that I hope that other players get a chance at these weapons... a creator always wants their feedback..." (Flint) "Creator? Wait a minute..." (Eugene) "Are you?" (Silvari) "I see why you were so determined now." Austin silently bows to the camera as the other looked shocked. (Austin) "Yes I am the maker of the models and functions of these weapons. Every part of them mine... only fair that I get to use them first..." (Flint) "Well then! That is a surprise of the century folks! So your apart of Zeskar? How is it there?" (Austin) "No I'm only a programmer who was hired via a contract... I'm in no condition to be working full time..." (Flint) "Ah well your still amazing! The design and functions of these weapons are all unique and very interesting!" (Austin) "Of course... my task was to make something futuristic... I followed through... simple as that..." Austin walks over to the box of weapons and transfers all the contents to his inventory. He then turns to Silvari and Eugene and motions them over. (Austin) "Thank you for the challenge... both of you... I'll let you two have these... least I can do..." Austin opens his inventory and takes out a laser Gatling gun of sorts and two pistols. He hands the weapons to their respective users. (Austin) "Madam Silvari I grant you the 'Shock And Awe' beam weapons that have a lightning effect... mister Eugene, have the Shredder, perfect for your style of fighting... penetrates cover and armor like hot sword through butter..." Silvari and Eugene both give a thankful nod to Austin as Flint coughs a bit to get their attention. (Flint) "Anyway that's all for this tournament folks! This is Flint Locke signing off!"

 **Kirito's Room**

Austin enters Kirito's room as he was invited by Kureha. He was greeted by everyone with a loud cheer, surprising him, he stays silent as he walks over to everyone. (Agil) "That was some good fighting Austin! You seem to be a natural with that sword." (Leafa) "Nevermind that! He was extremely cool during all that!" (Klien) "Hey Austin, think I can get some ladies if I bring you along with me? Your popularity might rub off on me!" Austin only replies to Klien with his middle finger raised at him. Zeliska walks over to Austin and pats him on the head. (Zeliska) "Wonderful job Austin! You did well. I knew you were gonna win, now let's celebrate!" (Everyone) "Agreed!" The whole group partied for several hours with some time having Austin explain some of the weapons and their traits to Agil, Chelsea, and some others. (Austin) "Furthor more these weapons use a different ammo type, some with power cells and some need cooldowns" (Agil) "I see, and this ammo is more expensive than standard munitions to compensate for the power, and the cooldowns are long and even longer if you overheat." (Austin) "Yes, even if their powerful, they do have their cons. Furthermore-." The rest of group were talking with each other and rewatching the stream video. Kureha and Kirito both walk up to Zeliska. (Zeliska) "Oh? Is there something you two need?" (Kureha) "Nothing much, we just want to know how you met Austin." (Kirito) "You seem to care about him a bit." Zeliska smiles as she looks at Austin for a moment and faces the two again. (Zeliska) "I met him when I was told to look for programming volunteers. He offered under a secret identity and only I was ever given his name when he started working. I'm sure both of you know how he is with people, but he's such a nice boy, he just needs a bit more friends to open him up." (Kureha) "Yeah... he seemed to be secluding himself IRL as of late, and was somewhat reluctant to join me on a different game." (Zeliska) "And what game was that?" (Kureha) "ALO, he hung up as soon as I mentioned it. I guess he was too scared to play VRMMO ever since SAO." (Kirito) "Hm... Perhaps... has he ever played any other games before?" (Kureha) "No, for the past year he was studying abroad. Went to a strict private school for the duration. That's what his mother said." (Kirito) "Well I guess he was scared then... huh?" The three turn to Austin who was getting an alert on his menu. He turns it off and checks the time. (Austin) "putain tout! Sorry everyone I'm going to cut this short... there's somewhere I need to be..." Austin abruptly logs out without saying anything leaving everyone confused. Zeliska seems to know where he's going but doesn't say anything. (Zeliska) "Lets all get some rest now, he won't be coming back tonight." Everyone agreed as they all start signing out slowly. Kirito looks at Zeliska but stays silent as he logs off as well.

 **Austin's Home**

Austin had taken his Amusphere off and was dressed to go out. A knock on his door was heard as Felicity walks in. (Felicity) "It's time to go my child... I know how you must be feeling about this... but it will be ok. Have some faith." (Austin) "I just hope everything is fine over there... I just hope she is fine." Felicity puts a hand on Austin's shoulder and gives a warm smile. (Felicity) "I'm sure she is fine. When we get there the kind people have something to help her. You'll get to see her soon." (Austin) "I hope so... I miss her... it's been a year..." Felicity exits the room and heads downstairs. Austin stands at the door and turns to look at a face down picture frame. He props it back up revealing him, Felicity, and a older girl that shares some of his physical traits. (Austin) "Will I get to see you soon... big sister?.." Austin closes the door to his room as he heads down as well.


End file.
